Deadly Consequences/Transcript
YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON A month after last cases’ events. In Old Valley’s cemetery..... **Lily (smirking): Here it is, the place I was looking for! What do you think, Vanna?! **Vanna (delighted): PERFECT!!!! This is exactly what I need for my music video!!! **Christophe (worried): Honey.. are you sure about that? The place looks a lil’ bit dangerous... **Vanna (waving her hand): Oh! Don’t be silly, Chris! It’s not like a zombie’s gonna come out and eat my brains!!! **Vanna (smirking): Speaking of zombies... I want you to try and make look like one! Ok, Tamra?! **Tamara (bored): Okayyy...... **Vanna: Oh! And Virginia, try to get the best shots possible! **Virginia (holding a camera): Right on it! **Vanna (crossing her arms): Good... Now... we just have to wait for the rest of the crew to sta- Vanna then noticed a large old mirror..... **Vanna (thinking): This mirror... They’re something... special about it... Vanna looks on it...... **Vanna (posing sexually): ....... **Vanna (funny face): .......... **Lily (smirking evilly; eyes glowing green): Perfect....... Meanwhile in Mia’s house..... **Mia (holding board games): Ok.... I’ve got some board ga- Hamilton (holding his phone): Wait.... I-I’ve got a phonecall... **Hamilton (on the phone): Hello..... **Vicky (crying): ........... **Hamilton (worried): Hello, are you okay? Who’s this? **Vicky (tearful): It’s me V-vicky....... **Hamilton (shocked): VICKY?! What happened to you? Why are you you crying?! **Vicky (crying): My father..... S-someone killed him!!!! **Hamilton (holding his head): Oh god... Vicky... I-I’m sorry... I-I’ll come to your home immediately.... **Diego (worried): Wait... what happened to Vicky.... Hamilton looks at Mia, not wanting to bring her back memories of what happened to her father.... **Hamilton (sympathetic): Her father.... He was murdered.... Diego looked Mia again, who was saddened when she heard that, reminiscing her father’s memories.... **Diego (covering his face): Hamilton... Did you have to say it he- **Mia (sad): Nah... I-it’s okay.... **Hamilton (holding his head): Anyway... We have to go to the mansion immediately... Diego, come w- **Mia (serious): I’m coming with you!!! **Diego (shocked): Mia, are you serio- **Mia (holding her head): I am... It’s time for me to get back to work.. I’ve been out for too long.... **Diego (sympathetic): If that’s what you want, I guess it’s okay. Call me if you changed your mind..... YOU ARE HAMILTON Chapter 1 *Investigate study **Mia (sad): It’s great to get back to working again... Something which would distract me over all what happened...... **Mia (holding her head): And here’s Hyrum, just like Vicky describes him as... dead.... **Mia (thinking): I can tell that the dart is the murder weapon, we should send the body to Hasuro... Got anything else? **Mia: Aaa! I think I’ve seen that blazer before! Isn’t that the mayor’s? She was there? **Mia (sympathetic): We should also talk to Vicky.... Even if I don’t want yo disturb her, we still need to know more details about the murder.... *Comfort Vicky (1 star) **Vicky (crying): I can’t believe this happened!! How?! Why?! Why would anyone kill my daddy!! **Mia (sympathetic): Vicky, I understand how you feel right now, as someone who lost her father just a month ago... And I don’t feel like disturbing you, but we need your help...... **Mia (curious): We would like to know, whether you saw anyone coming in.... **Vicky (tearful): I-I don’t know.... I wasn’t informed of anyone who entered the mansion, except Steve Liveman, but when he left, daddy was still alive!!! **Mia (thinking): So Steve came for a visit... We’ll be sure to talk to him after this.... **Mia (confused): You’re saying that no one else has came to visit? So the killer just entered by themselves?! Was the front door not locked!! **Vicky (pissed): Of course it is! Our housekeepers keep the doors locked at all times!! **Vicky (sad): All doors exist the one in the backyard... B-but it’s surrounded by walls, the only way someone could get in, is by entering the password for the gate..... **Mia (sympathetic): Thanks for telling us... And please... Don’t be so hard on yourself... *Speak to the mayor (1 star) **Sarah (sad): I’ve heard of the graving news... I’m guessing Mr Lopez’s death was a murder.... **Mia (crossing her arms): Yeah.. And the murder.. We were wondering what was your blazer doing at his study? **Sarah (sweating): My blazer.... I’ve been looking for it for months...... I must have misplaced it while having private... meetings with Hyrum.... **Mia (smirking): “Misplaced it”.... You know you can share anything with us, we won’t tell..... **Sarah (sniffing): I don’t know what you’re suggesting, but judging by your expression, I’m guessing you’re suggesting some kind of scandal.... Anyway, I’ve got some work to do, and I’d like to grab myself a cup of flat whites before I start.... *Confront Steve (1 star) **Steve (grinning): Miss Loukas, so we meet again... I’ve heard about what happened to your father, such... A tragic case... **Mia (pissed): I’d rather not speak about my family matters right now, especially with scoundrels like you.... **Steve (smirking): Woah! Why so offended.. I was just sending you my sympathies... Put that aside, I suppose you came here for a reason.... **Mia (eye rolling): Well... why else do you think we’ll speak with you?! Vicky told us that you paid the late Hyrum Lopez a visit, what was it for.... **Steve (sad): Mr Lopez passed away.. How tragic... About why I visited him, I was simply sharing a cup of flat whites with him to relieve my cold, like old friends do.... **Mia (confused): Wait... You and Mr Lopez are friends? **Steve (smirking): Why so surprised? Lopez used to do shady business like me! Heck, the brothel I ran used to be one of his properties, I was simply it’s supervisor!! **Steve (grinning): Anyway, it’s sad he’s gone... Unfortunately, I doubt the others at the Industrial District share the same views, guys saw him as a traitor! *Investigate backyard **Mia (thinking): That lock-pad on the gate, must be what Vicky was talking about! **Mia (serious): Lets send it to Sploder! Maybe he can get something for us! *Send lock-pad to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer uses insect repellent) **Sploder (compassionate): Mia, it’s nice to see you back in the station... I really hope you’re ok, losing your father shortly after your best friend must’ve been really difficult.... **Mia (sad): Difficult is an.... understatement... But yeah.... I-I’m fine.... **Sploder (smirking): I’m glad to hear that.... Anyway, I’ve looked into the lock-pad and I managed to find a substance... **Sploder (happy): After looking at it, I can confirm to you: The killer uses insect repellent! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: The killer drinks flat whites) **Hasuro (shocked): MIA!! YOU’RE BACK!!!!! **Mia (crossing her arms): Yeah... I’m back... Now stop the celebration and tell us what you found on the body! **Hasuro (blushing): Um.... Ok... Sorry.... **Hasuro (scratching his head): There was nothing much on the body, since you know.... It was a range attack no melee.... **Hasuro (happy): But I managed to find some traces the flat whites, which the killer must’ve accidentally spilled when checking whether Hyrum was dead! **Mia (pissed): So the killer drinks flat whites! How ironic seeing how black their soul must be.... Later.... **Mia (calling): Randall! Can you come!! **Randall (blushing): Mia... I didn’t... **Mia (covering her face): I know, but I don’t want to speak about that... It’s nice to see you again though.... **Mia (serious): Hamilton and I have a request for you! We’d like you to go and speak to our suspects to see who use insect repellent! **Randall (saluting): Ok! I’m on it! **Mia (sad): I’m honestly really saddened by this case... Not only for Vicky, but Hyrum was actually a really great guy, he didn’t deserve this.... **Mia (covering her face): The only other clue we have other than insect repellent is flat whites, and so far we know both Sarah and Steve drink it.... **Mia (blushing): I know that’s rude of me to suggest, but do you think Vicky is covering this whole thing up and that she actuall- **Mira (panicking): Officers! Officers! Help!!! **Mia (curious): Who are you...? **Mira (blushing): Your friend met me before, I’m Kelemen’s girlfriend... I-I saw him, j-just now!!!! Chapter 2 **Mira (panicking): OFFICERS!!! Help!!! **Mia (curious): Excuse me, who are you? **Mira (blushing): My name’s Mira, y-your friend met me before... I-I’m Kelemen’s girlfriend.... **Mira (panicking): But that doesn’t matter now.... I-I saw him...... **Mia (shocked): You saw him?! WHERE?!! **Mira (sweating): I-I may have been hallucinating... But I saw him come out l-like a hologram from some kind of rainbow....... **Mia (thinking): That sounds like an Iris message.... **Mira (worried): Well... Whatever it is, he wants to talk to you for some reason!!!! **Mia (crossing her arms): We tried contacting Kelemen before, but he kept cutting us off... Well... Now that he wants to speak, I’ve got some things to tell him!!! *Iris-message Kelemen (1 star) **Mira (concerned): Kelemen... A-are you okay... **Kelemen (blushing; holding a cup of flat whites): Y-y-yeah,.. I’ve got a little cold .. B-but yeah... I’m fine.... **Mia (eye rolling): Ok ok... You can stop that little reunion of yours now, and start with what’s important!! **Mia (angry): What do you want from us Kelemen?!! **Kelemen (grinning): Well well... I’m glad to be speaking to you too Mia, how are you holding up? **Mia (furious): GLAD?!!! I’m anything but glad to see you again, after all the shit I’ve heard about you.... **Mira (crossing her arms): What is she talking about, Kel? **Mia (crossing her arms): It’s none of your business!!! **Mira (angry): Excuse me, this is my boyfriend you’re talking about! I have every righ- **Kelemen (compassionate): Vladimira... Please, listen to them... It’s for your own safety.... **Mira (crossing her arms): I don’t like this one bit... but okay..... **Kelemen (thinking): Anyway, where were you at? **Mia (furious): You knew about Clay being a traitor, but you never told us! Hamida’s death was your fault!! And so was my dad’s, he would’ve been alive if you’d have reported Skye earlier! **Kelemen (yawning): Are you done yet..... Can I tell you what I wanted to message you for? **Mia (confused): About messaging, why now? Why at the middle of a murder investigation? **Kelemen (serious): Because I’ve got something to tell you about the murder... **Mia (smug): Oh really... How do you happen to know about it... And is that a cup of flat whites you’re holding, do you use insect repellent? **Kelemen (pissed): I don’t know what’s relevant with that, but yeah and yeah... And about the murder.. Vic contacted me about it... **Mia (angry): Vicky have been speaking to you, and she never told us!!! **Kelemen (smirking): Well... She’s my friend, and unlike you, she understands my struggles... **Kelemen (serious): So yeah.. She informed me about and even spoke about seeing a dart in his neck, where I remembered finding a dart blower at the city’s square! **Mia (curious): You did... And why didn’t you send it to us? **Kelemen (crossing his arms): And allow you to arrest me or track me down? Ha! Nk chance! Anyway, gotta g- **Mira (panicking): Wait!! Kelemen.. I-I need ti speak to you privately... I-it’s important!! **Kelemen (blushing): Well... If it’s important, then I guess it’s okay... Mia, Hamilton please leave..... Later..... **Mia (pissed): I swear, if I saw that Kelemen again “face to face”, I will rip his intestines out o- **Mia (sad): I think we need to calm down.... After all.. My father and Hamida’s death were kinda our responsibility too...... **Mia (holding her head): Anyway, I hope he isn’t fooling around with us, about the murder weapon being at the city’s square, lets go! *Investigate city’s square **Mia (shocked): So he wasn’t kidding! That is a dart blower in the street!! **Mia (crossing her arms): But how do we know that this is the one used in the murder weapon? After all the weapon is a long run from the crime scene.... **Mia (serious): I guess we can count that on Bruno! You’ve found anything else? **Mia (smirking): Hmm... These files you found laying on the statue seem interesting.. And oh! That’s the victim’s name written on it! Lets send this to Yoyo! **Mia (thinking): And it seems like someone dropped their passport, unfortunately... The details are faded.... *Send files to Yoyo **Yoyo (sympathetic): Mia.. Do you want yo talk? Usually people take years to heal over their parents’ death.... Are you sure I’m okay.... **Mia (pissed): Geez... I’m fine, you don’t all have to throw a pity party for me.... **Yoyo (holding her head): As you wish... But remember.. I’m here, if you want to talk.... **Yoyo (smirking): About the files you sent me, they were about the “Fuck-Strip-Drink”.... **Yoyo (smirking): Apparently, the victim was working on shutting it down, permanently.... **Mia (shocked): Hyrum wanted to shut it down! Damn... Steve couldn’t have been happy about that!!! **Mia (crossing his arms): Do you think that’s actually why he visited Mr Lopez.... Let’s speak to him... *Talk to Steve about his brothel’s shutdown (1 star) **Steve (sad): Can you please bot bother me... I’m busy mourning a long time friend of mine... **Mia (crossing her arms): You mean the same friend who planned to shut down your illegal business.... We know about what Hyrum was planning..... **Steve (angry): Oh god! Is there something you CAN’T find?! **Steve (pissed): I knew about Hyrum’s lawsuit, and all I can tell you I’m not happy about it! **Steve (furious): Do you know how hard I worked to run this place! I made most pf the money that Hyrum owns today, thanks to the girls I hired and he returns the favor like this?! **Mia (eye rolling): Literally all the money you made was illegal money, Hyrum was doing the right thing, thinking about shutting down that brothel! If anything you should just follow his footsteps and leave illegal business behind.... **Steve (grinning): Ha! And leave my money behind! No chance! Besides... By shutting down the brothel, how do you expect my whores to find jobs for themselves! *Send dart blower to Bruno (Killer attribute: The killer has a cold) **Bruno (smirking): First, it’s great to see you back, Mia! Hopefully the long break cleared away your pain.... **Mia (crossing her arms): I would if people stop speaking about it... At least you and Hasuro didn’t feel the need to show pity toward me... **Bruno (scratching his head): Oh yeah... Sorry about that.... We’re just concerned... **Bruno (smirking): Anyway, ‘bout the weapon, I found traces of flat whites, so yeah it definitely was left by the killer..... **Bruno (happy): But that’s not just all! I also found germs when looking at it from the microscope and it seems like the person who blew on it A.K.A the killer, has a really bad cold!!! **Mia (serious): So the killer got a cold! Bad for them, as they won’t getting doctor visits over this at prison! *Recover faded details (1 star) **Mia (thinking): So the passport belongs to a Luna Mendoza........ **Mia (shocked): Hold up a minute! Why does that girl look like Nadine Marquez! **Mia (patting her head): Of course! She’s a prisoner! If she wants to escape a country, she’ll have to use a fake passport, that girl IS her!!! **Mia (serious): Lets go send her back to bars!!! *Catch Nadine (1 star) **Nadine (sneezing): ........... **Mia (serious): Nadine Marquez, so we see you again! You’re coming with us! **Nadine (sweating): Nadine.... I don’t know that girl.... My name is Luna Mendoza, I-I can show you my pass *Mia (showing forged passport): You mean that passport..... Please... That cheap blonde wig won’t fool anyone.... **Nadine (taking off wig): Okay.... It’s me.... **Nadine (panicking): But you need to understand! T-they want to kill me... **Mia (compassionate): We know... Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’ll be safe.... **Nadine (worried): You promise.... **Mia (compassionate): We promise... Just come with us.... Later.... **Mia (smirking): Well... Although we didn’t manage to catch Kelemen.. At least we re-captured Nadine.... **Mia (covering her face): We also found another clue, but unfortunately, it appears everyone shares it.... **Randall (smirking): Well... I guess you’d like what I’ve got yo say, I’ve spoken to all the suspects, and it appears to be that neither Nadine and Victoria use insect repellent, for the last month... But the rest do....... **Mia (smirking): That takes two off the list... Hamilton, you think we should give Hyrum’s backyard another look? *Investigate gateway **Mia (curious): You think we should give that bin a look? Okay... But you do that by yourself..... *Search bin (1 star) **Mia (thinking): I see you found something... Unfortunately, it seems to be torn off.... **Mia (serious): I guess that means we’ve got to fix it.. *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Mia (shocked): That’s a photo of Vicky and Chelsea! Look at the caption “Her blood is on your hands, daddykins!!”... **Mia (serious): Hyrum is responsible of Chelsea’s death? But how?! We should go and talk to Vicky!! *Ask Vicky why she’s holding Hyrum accountable of Chelsea’s death (1 star) **Vicky (holding a mug of flat whites): H-have you found d-daddy’s killer... **Mia (sympathetic): Not yet... We wanted to speak to you... What did your father do for him to be responsible of Chelsea’s death... **Vicky (covering her face): You found the photo didn’t you... I was so angry over Chelsea’s death... I-I sent this to him... **Vicky (sad): I felt guilty over it, that I apologized to him and told him that I forgave him... But... **Vicky (pissed): That didn’t change the fact he was still responsible! If he have tried hiring a lawyer for Chelsea, she would’ve gotten out the prison, and her father wouldn’t have been able to hurt her!! **Vicky (crying): But it doesn’t matter now, because not only have I lost her, but now I’ve lost my daddy too!! And I won’t be able to see him again!!! **Mia (blushing): I know that Randall revealed there was no way Vicky committed the murder.... But I’m pretty sure that a mug if flat whites she was drinking... **Mia (holding her head): And Vicky is a smart girl, he wouldn’t have fell for Randall’s question, what i- Oh! What am I saying! This is too messed up! Later... **Mia (crossing her arms): Hamilton, our closest bets so far are: Steve, Sarah and...... ugh... Kelemen.... **Mia (thinking): I have serious doubts that the mayor committed this murder..... So we can say we’re left with two suspects... But which o- **Randall (blushing): Mia, Hamilton... The station’s phone is ringing, the caller says they want to speak to you... **Maid (worried; on the phone): Oh OFFICERS!!! **Mia (curious; on the phone): Who’s this?! **Maid (panicking; on the phone): I’m a maid from the Lopez household! Miss Lopez, she collapsed!!! Chapter 3 **Maid (panicking; on the phone): Officers! I’m a maid from the Lopez household!! Miss Lopez.. I saw her at the study! I-I think she’s dead!!! **Mia (shocked; on the phone): Vicky’s dead!!! Oh no! W-we’ll come immediately! **Mia (panicking): Hamilton! W-we need to go at the study! QUICK!!!! *Investigate library **Mia (relieved): Vicky’s breathing.... Thank god.... **Mia (worried): I-I see no darts, or food & beverages, d-do you think Vicky tried to kill herself?! **Mia (holding her head): We have to send her to Gibbs... Did you find anything interesting? **Mia (thinking): This document seems to be interesting... but unfortunately some info is faded... **Mia (smirking): And yeah, it would be wise to look through the drawers.... *Look through drawers (1 star) **Mia (grinning): Huh... That’s photo of Sarah and Hyrum, and it seems like they were more than “friendly competitors”..... **Mia (glad): I knew there was something between them, and now Sarah can’t deny it! Lets talk to her! *Discuss with Sarah, her relationship with Hyrum (1 star) **Mia (smirking): Ms Cardwell, we found thi- **Sarah (shocked): Don’t bring this up here, someone might see!!! **Sarah (blushing): But yes..... As you see... I used to be with Hyrum..... **Mia (grinning): Oh really... I had no ide- **Mia (confused): “Use to be”... What happened?! **Sarah (covering her face): Family matters! That’s what happened! Hyrum decided to get back with his ex-wife, and thought that his daughter wouldn’t like me around... **Mia (thinking): I see... hooking up with single parents is a little difficult... Have you thought about getting back at him for breaking your heart.. **Sarah (crossing her arms): Of course not!!! I didn’t kill my ex-husband after he cheated on me with some silly actress, why would I kill a man who simply wanted the best for his family!! **Sarah (sad): Anyway, we agreed to remain friend.. Though, I know this may sound selfish.. But I kind of wish he hot back with me after his wife’s death... *Recover faded document (1 star) **Mia (confused): Wait?! Why does these look like details from a passport and a civil ID card? **Mia (shocked): Hold up a minute! The passport details look like the ones on Nadine’s fake passport! Do you think Hyrum forged them for her?!! **Mia (serious): Lets go speak to her about this!!! *Confront Nadine (1 star) **Mia (crossing her arms): Nadine... Would you mind to tell us who forged your passport? **Nadine (sweating): I don’t know... The person who did it for me seemed like a nice man, who only agreed after hearing my explanation... I don’t want him to get arre- **Mia (covering her face): Assuming the person who forged it is dead, you don’t have to worry about him being arrested... Does the name Hyrum Lopez ring a bell? **Nadine (shocked): Mr Lopez is dead!!! That’s terrible!!!! **Nadine (sad): But yes... he is the one... He helped me forge a passport so I can escape Grimsdale and save myself from the Anoterous.... He was a nice man.. **Nadine (covering her face): Heck, I’m not the only runaway he was helping, I even caught that ex-New Olympian pay him visits, but it doesn’t appear that it was for a passport... **Mia (shocked): Kelemen have been seeing Lopez! So that’s how he knew about the murder!!! **Mia (pissed): Ugh... Lets go talk to him...... *Ask Kelemen why he was seeing Hyrum (1 star) **Kelemen (on an Iris message; crossing his arms): If you’re here for more details about the murder, I’ve got none! The dart blower is the only thing I came across! By- **Mia (crossing her arms): ACTUALLY!! We don’t need YOUR help!! We want to know why you were seeing Mr Lopez, like Nadine told us..... **Kelemen (grinning): Nadine.... You mean that chick with the nice racks...... **Mira (angry): What did you say?! **Kelemen (blushing): Mira.... I didn’t know you were still at the station... Erm... Forget what I said... It was just.. uh... compliments.... **Mia (eye rolling): I wouldn’t consider commenting on a girl’s curves a complement... But anyway... Continue... **Kelemen (thinking): I suppose you’ve heard about what happened to my mother... **Mia (thinking): She got kidnapped, amirite... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): I was paying Hyrum a visit for updates on whether he found out where the New Olympians are hiding my mother.... **Kelemen (waving his hand): Now you have your answer, bye.... **Mia (yelling): Hey! Wai- **Mia (pissed): Ugh... He left!! I guess now we’ve got our answer.... Later.... **Mia (covering her face): So far, except Steve.. None of the suspects seem to have a reason to kill the victim.... **Mia (serious): Anyway, I think we should pay the city’s square another visit! *Investigate steps **Mia (happy): Look! That’s a cup of flat whites from the coffee beans! Lets send it to Sploder, he may be able to find something left by the killer! **Mia (smirking): And look! That’s a bag of darts! There’s some fibers sticking out! Lets collect them! *Collect fibers (1 star) **Mia (happy): Now that we’ve got the fibers lets give them to Sploder! *Send fibers to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer wears a raincoat) **Sploder (smirking): Usually at cold, people wear either wool or thick winter jackets... **Mia (confused): Okay... How is that relevant? **Sploder (scratching his head): Just saying since this clue, may narrow down your suspect list.... **Sploder (pointing out): The fibers you sent me came from a raincoat and since the killer wasn’t wearing one, then it was the killer! **Mia (serious): So the killer wears raincoats! Well... Once we arrest them, they’ll be wearing orange jumpsuits from now on! *Send coffee cup to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer has brown eyes) **Sploder (smirking): I’ve got good news and bad news.... **Sploder (happy): The good news, I’ve found fingerprints!! **Mia (happy): That’s great!!! Who did they belong to? **Sploder (awkward grin): Except... They didn’t reveal many details about the killer.... **Mia (pissed): Goodness gracious!!! **Sploder (scratching his head): But hey!! At least we know that they’ve got brown eyes... Later..... **Mia (smirking): I think we’ve got all we need... Lets go give the killer a little chat... *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia (pissed): I figured it out the moment I saw the brown eyes clue, that you were the killer, Mr Liveman!! **Steve (smirking and clapping): Congrats, I see you played your cards well, Officers.. You’re such great detectives just like your fathers were.... **Mia (curious): So... You’re not going to like.. deny it.... Why did you even kill Mr Lopez? **Steve (grinning): I was already planning to do it later... But I rushed for the sake of a distraction for you, til’ we gather up.... **Mia (confused): Distraction?! **Diego (panicking): Mia! Hamilton! You won’t believe what’s happening right now? **Diego (worried): There are people surrounding the station! A-at least 50 of them!!! Outside, the team find an armed crowd surrounding the station.. **Sarah (shocked): The hell is going on?! **Mira (panicking): W-what are these people doing outside, w-why are they armed... **Bruno (pointing a gun): I think we’re about to find out.. David then comes out... **David (angry): Who are you?! And what are you doing with these weapons... **Steve (laughing): ......... The team then looks at Steve... **Mia (crossing her arms): You know these people? **Steve (grinning): Why of course.. **Steve (smirking): We already got all the weapons we need, didn’t need that bank money after all... So I guess I can FINALLY reveal myself!! Or shall my people do it for me... The crowd then bows..... **Anoterous: Our leader.... The son of the divine... The child of Zeus.... **Hasuro (shocked): He’s the Anoterous leader!!! **Steve (grinning): Yeah... And if you mind, I’ll be leaving right now.... Anoterous, you know what you’ve got to do!! **Steve (bossy): Capture them now!!!! Steve then leaves area, and the team enters the station.. **Mia (panicking; surrounded by white dust): What are we gonna do no- **Mia (coughing): What’s.... happeni- Suddenly, everyone passes out. The team then wake up and see all their enemies tied up. **Mia (shocked): How did this happe- **Kelemen (grinning at Nyane’s mirror): Glad to see I’ve been a little help.... **Mira (happy): Kelemen! You’re here!!! **Mia (pissed): Drop that mirror! This is police property now! **Mia (holding handcuffs): You may have saved us, but that changes nothing! You’re unde- **Kelemen (his arms around Mira; smirking): I don’t think so, Mia... **Mira (blushing): Kelemen, what are you doing... Kelemen then chants some greek words to the mirror, where he and Mira disappear... No One’s Superior (5/6) At the station’s wreck room.... **Diego (holding his head): I can’t believe this... The Anoterous leader was right on our eyes, yet we failed to catch him... **Mia (pissed): Lets not forget Kelemen, we finally got to see him in person after a month or so, and thanks to the fool who left Nyane’s mirror laying on the station unhidden, he escaped! ONCE AGAIN!!! **Yoyo (blushing): I don’t want to interrupt your little meeting guys.... But I just got back from speaking with Greg, and he says he’d like to see you, Hamilton... **Kelemen (smirking; on an iris message): Aww... Can this wait... I really wanted to speak with Ham... **Mia (angry): Oh look who’s here!! What are you doing here? Teasing us?! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): First of all... I’m not actually HERE!! And no.... I’m sending you this message, because I really want to talk to you, guys... *Accept Kelemen’s message (1 star) **Mia (grinning): What do you want, have you finally decided to give yourself up.. **Kelemen (laughing): Ha! Tough chance! If you want to catch me, do it yourselves!! **Kelemen (smirking): I just wanted to tell you, I tried chasing Steve for you, after drugging everyone surrounding the station... **Mia (shocked): Did you caught him?! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Um.... I’m pretty sure I said tried.... I’ve lost him at the city’s square... **Kelemen (smirking): And well.... I’m pretty sure I saw him dropping something, which of course you’ve got to find it yourselves, bye bye!! **Mia (crossing her arms): I don’t want to obey Kelemen’s words... But if Steve was last seen at the city’s square, we’ve got to search it in order to catch him.. **Mia (serious): So lets go, and grab some burgers while on our way! *Investigate city’s square **Mia (happy): Oh look! That’s Steve’s flask, it has his initials on it!!! **Mia (thinking): Huh... It’s filled with water... weird..... **Mia (eye rolling): Anyway, these details aren’t important! Lets just give this flask to Sploder, maybe he’d get something for us! *Send flask to Sploder **Sploder (happy): This flask is actually a good clue! I think I’ve found a place you MAY found Steve at one day... **Mia (happy): Really, what is it?! And how? **Sploder (grinning): Well.... You see the water in the flask isn’t any water, it was actually water fresh from a waterfall!!! **Sploder (smirking): And well.... I could only think of one place at Grimsdale with REAL waterfalls, excluding Xerda. Which is the woods at Old Valley!!! **Mia (shocked): You mean the woods which Hamilton and Hamida spent 3 days at, searching for the Virgin Slayer!! **Mia (smiling): Wait... Didn’t you and Hamida found him there at your last day! That means the woods must be one of his favorite spots!! **Mia (glad): I guess you know what we have to do! We’ll go to the woods, once were done with everything for the day! *Talk to Greg (1 star) YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON **Yoyo (biting her lips): Greg... I’ve brought Hamilton!! **Hamilton (worried): I-is this about Vicky?! Is she alright?! **Greg (sympathetic): We managed to keep her alive.. for now... But there’s nothing we can do... We don’t know what she took... s-she might not make it... **Hamilton (begging; crying): No no NO!! Don’t say that!! There has to be something I-I can do! I’ve already lost Hamida, I can’t loose Vicky too! She’s my best-friend!!! **Yoyo (sympathetic): Hamilton... you’ve heard Gre- **Greg (thinking): Actually... There’s something you could do... **Greg (serious): If we knew what Vicky took, we can create an antidote to save her... So you can go and search the area in which Miss Lopez tried to commit suicide, for traces of the substances that she took!!! **Hamilton (serious): I-I’ll do it! I’ll search Mr Lopez’s study! Anything to save Vicky!!! **Yoyo (serious): I’ll come with you, Hamilton! You may need some help! *Investigate victim’s study **Hamilton (panicking; tearful): I can’t find the pills, or poison, or whatever!!! What am I going to do! I can’t let Vicky die!!!! **Yoyo (calming Hamilton): Take it easy..... Everything is going to be okay.... **Yoyo (thinking): Does Vicky drink coffee.... **Hamilton (tearful): Y-yes.... Mia and I saw her drinking a mug of Flat Whites, when speaking with her... **Yoyo (holding a mug): This mug.... **Hamilton (shocked): Yes!!! Do you think she dosed her drink!! **Yoyo (serious): Maybe... Greg would know! Lets give the mug to him! *Send mug to Greg **Hamilton (worried): So... Did you manage to heal Vicky... **Greg (smirking): Yes, it turns out she dozed her drink with amlodipine, which becomes poisonous when mixed with caffeine, so yeah... that’s it... I managed to make antidote for her, easily.... **Hamilton (relieved): Thank god..... **Greg (compassionate): By the way... Vicky’s awake now... So if you wan- **Hamilton (happy): She is! Oh! Let me pass through! I-I to talk to her... *Comfort Vicky (1 star) **Vicky (tired): I-I’m alive.... **Hamilton (joyful tears): VICKY!!!! **Hamilton (hugging Vicky): I’m so glad you’re alive... Don’t EVER do this again!!! **Vicky (tearful): Why?! Why did you save me? I want to be with my papa again! **Hamilton (sympathetic): I understand... but please, Vicky... I-I can’t loose you like I did with Hamida.... Beside, do you think your father will be happy if he saw you killing yourself... **Vicky (sad): I-I guess not.... **Hamilton (compassionate): There Vicky..... I’ll take care of you, just like you did when I lost Hamida... I-I’ll always be there for you, like friends should be..... Vicky smiled a little, and Hamilton gave her a kiss on her forehead... Later, Hamilton decided to stay with Vicky a little bit, when suddenly he got a notification.... **Hamilton (taking phone out of his pocket): Oh! Someone sent me a text.. **Hamilton (checking his phone): ....... **Vicky (curious): W-who was this? **Hamilton (compassionate): It’s Mia... I’m afraid I have to go now.... **Vicky (crossing her arms): Why? Is there something you’re hiding from me... **Hamilton (scratching his head): Well... When we arrested Mr Liveman for murdering your father, we also found out that he was the Anoterous leader... and he kinda.... escaped.... **Hamilton (serious): But we managed to find out that he frequently walks in Old Valley’s woods and we’re hoping we could find the- **Vicky (hugging Hamilton): P-please be safe... **Hamilton (Hugging Vicky back): I will, I promise..... Hamilton then leaves the hospital, and see Mia on a car’s wheel, waiting for him... **Hamilton (shocked): Holy Molly! Where’s Brun- **Mia (showing her driving license; smirking): Don’t worry I can drive! Hamilton hops in the car... **Hamilton (smirking): Nice car you’ve got here... **Mia (sad): Yeah... It was father’s... Lets just go, okay... The duo drive all the way to Old Valley..... **Mia (serious): I’ll park the car here, lets go to the woods, and find the waterfall.... The duo arrive to the waterfall and see someone guarding it.... **Hamilton (shocked): Shit! There’s a guard! Wait! Does that mean there’s a cave behind the waterfall! Is that the New Olympian’s new hideout! How are we gonna pass through? **Mia (handing Hamilton a pendant): I guess so... Anyway, where this.. **Hamilton (curious): What’s that? **Mia (thinking): Rozetta gave it to me... She says we need it for a disguise... Though, I don’t know how? The two wear the pendant and transform into two of the New Olympians that were arrested for ambushing the station... **Hamilton (serious; in disguise): Now we know!! Lets go fool the guard!! **Mia (serious; in disguise): Ok!! The duo come up to the guard.... **Armed guy (confused): Wait?! Weren’t you guys with the others who surrounded the police station? I thought you were arrested? **Hamilton (innocent; in disguise): Now, kid... Don’t pretend you have never disobeyed the leader’s orders... **Armed guy (scratching his head): Haha! I guess that’s true.. You can pass, the leader is making a speech.. **Mia (whispering; in disguise): Great! We fooled him! Now lets go listen to Steve’s speech before bringing the cops... *Listen to Steve’s speech (1 star) **Mia (smirking; in disguise): I see they don’t have as much members are they used to have.... **Hamilton (hushing; in disguise): Hush... The speech will begin... **Steve (compassionate): My people... I’m glad to see that all of you managed to make it today, to hear my announcement.... **Steve (crossing his arms): As you may have heard, the GDPD managed to uncover my identity and thanks to the help of that rogue son of Dionysus, they have 66% of our members behind bars... **Steve (closing his eyes): But that’s not what the meeting for.. It was for be to announce the breaking down of the Anoterous.... **Anoterous (gasping): ....... **Mia (shocked; in disguise): The Anoterous... is being disbanded.... **Anoterous member (raising her hand): But.... our leader... why? **Steve (crossing his arms): Many reasons, we may have the weapons we need to start the war, but not the members, and everyone in Grimsdale knows about us and who I am... **Steve (sad): We could simply break the prison and rescue our members, but.... **Anoterous members (sweating): But what? **Steve (covering his face): During my meditations... I sensed divine forces... evil forces.... **Steve (serious): I’m not sure of this, but I’ve got the feeling my dear Galinda and her friends, have achieved their goal.... **Steve (sad): And in case that is true, we can’t do this anymore, so I’m disbanding the club.. However, you can use the hideout as way of sanctuary... The members including Hamilton and Mia in their disguises, leave the base.... **Hamilton (serious; in disguise): Lets go hide somewhere private! Mia and Hamilton go and hide, where they removed their pendants... **Hamilton (typing on the phone; worried): I’m going to call the chief and tell him everything, tell me if anyone approac- **Elvira (smiling; on an Iris message): It’s a pleasure to be speaking with you again, officers... **Mia (scared): AHH!!!! **Elvira (smirking): I’m surprised... I thought all these years will get you used to those messages, daughter of Demeter.... **Mia (crossing her arms): It’s not that.... It’s YOU! Aren’t you supposed to be in the Underworld?! **Elvira (warning): An explanation will await you. However, the dead spirits have contacted me... A disturbance was caught, in Grimsdale’s yard of graves.....